1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle power transmission system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some self-propelled vehicles such as four-wheeled buggy cars and two-wheeled motor vehicles conventionally include a fail-safe function. The fail-safe function automatically ensures safety if a fault or failure occurs in a device that operates a clutch for transmitting or shutting off rotational driving force of an engine to a transmission.
For example, in a vehicle power transmission system (a control device for a vehicle transmission) disclosed in JP-A-2004-3674, a selected gear stage in the transmission is automatically shifted into neutral if a fault or failure occurs in the device that operates the clutch. Consequently, it is possible to prevent the engine from stalling and facilitate a move of the vehicle while the vehicle is at rest. The vehicle power transmission system includes a transmission having gear stages for changing the rotational speed of the engine, a clutch for transmitting or shutting off the rotational drive of the engine to the transmission, actuators respectively for driving the transmission and the clutch, and a control device for controlling operation of these actuators.